Dishwashers, such as those found in many homes, provide a wash cavity holding one or more racks into which dishes, flatware, and the like may be placed for cleaning. The wash cavity may be sealed by a door opening at the front of the wash cavity to allow loading and unloading of the cavity. The door is closed during a washing cycle to prevent the escape of water sprayed within the volume of the wash cavity and used to wash items placed in the racks. Upon completion of the washing cycle, a drying cycle is initiated during which water is drained from the wash cavity and moist air is discharged through a vent or the like.
A washing session may include a prewash portion in which the dishes are rinsed without the application of detergent. Accordingly, most dishwashers provide for automatic detergent dispensing, for example, from an in-door dispenser, that can be automatically triggered after the pre-wash cycle at the time that the wash cycle begins.
Detergent may be placed in the dispenser in the form of a dried powder or a prepackaged detergent “pod”. When powder is used, it is important that the dispenser mechanism be resistant to “caking” of the hygroscopic detergent that might interfere with the dispensing either by partially solidifying within the dispenser chamber or coating portions of the dispenser after the detergent is dispensed.
To reduce interference from detergent encrustation, the dispenser door is normally biased with an ample spring which may be set in compression by the user after the user places detergent in the dispenser and closes the door. The door is then released by an electromechanical actuator when it is time to dispense the detergent, the spring providing sufficient force to overcome minor interference.
The desired strong force of opening the dispenser door can result in a loud sound when the door is released and reaches the end of its travel. This can be counter to a manufacturer's desires to produce an unobtrusive and quiet appliance.